Cat and Rats
by animefreak245
Summary: Kyo's sister comes and asks his worst emeny to take care of her. Yuki and kyo's sister hit it off and Kyo now has mixed feelings. The brother and sister are hiding something but will it stop from a happily ever after? Yuki/OC NOT a Yuki/Kyo story and sorry if i called yuki a cat and kyo a rat get those two mixed up lol
1. Kyo has a sister!

** Me: Hello, my name is Tenma-chan! Well that's my name in this story anyway. My friend just got me into Fruits Basket and I love Yuki and Kyo, but this is a Yuki story.**

** Kyo: Why do you have to write about that filthy rat?**

** Me: Kyo-kun…you know I was born in the year of the rat right? *starts tearing up***

** Kyo: Oh god, stop crying idiot!**

** Yuki: What did you do this time stupid cat?**

**Kyo: Shut up filthy rat!**

**Me: *Cries* MEANIE! *runs away***

**Kyo: Wait! Dang it.**

**Yuki: Wow you are really bad with women. Say the disclaimer and go apologize to her. I'll take care of the rest.**

**Kyo: Fine, Tenma-chan doesn't own Fruits Basket. *Runs* Where are you stupid?!**

**Yuki: Idiot. **

In the house…Kyo's P.O.V:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled throwing my phone out of my hands. I quickly ran over to my closet grabbing my all my dirty clothes rushing them into the washer. I started cleaning the rest of my room.

"What in the world are you yelling about stupid cat?" I heard the rat ask.

"Shut up, I have to clean quickly!" I yelled.

"Why?" I pushed everything in my closet and sighed.

"My no good sister is coming. If I don't clean my room she'll kill me. I want to live long enough to beat you!"

"Well since your sister is coming I am going to go to head out with Shigure."

"No! You have to stay, like you I can't stand being near her for a second."

"I don't get why you need me here. I think I will leave just to torture you."

"Come on! I won't challenge you for a week!" He sighed.

"Fine, I'll babysit your sister for you." I sighed in relief. _At lease she isn't my problem now._ I heard the doorbell ring. "God help us, let's go. Behave yourself stupid rat."

"I wouldn't be calling me names since I'm doing you a favor idiotic cat." I growled and started walking to the door with the rat behind me.

?'s P.O.V:

"Seriously what is taking him so long? You would think he would go a little faster to see his little sister." I said to myself. I pushed a piece of my red hair behind my ear before I rang the doorbell again.

"I'M COMING!" Kyo's voice yelled. He pushed opened the door. "It seems you are impatient as ever Tenma."

"It's nice to see you too Kyo-neechan." I said. I saw someone behind him. "Are you going to introduce me to the person behind you?" Kyo sighed and moved out of the way showing a very cute boy with silver hair, purple eyes, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and house slippers.

"Tenma, this is Yuki Sohma one of my classmates. Yuki this is Tenma Kymito my younger sister."

"A Sohma? Oh that means you must be one of the zodiac! Let me guess you're the rat." Yuki looked surprised at my answer.

"H-how did you know?"

"Well-"

"Shut up! Tenma you know never to talk about that!" Kyo yelled at me.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Kyo-neechan I won't do it again." I said putting my head down. There was an awkward silence until a cold wind came and I shivered.

"Why don't you come in? Kyo you said you had some work to do?" Yuki asked.

"What?!" I yelled. "But Kyo I wanted to spend some time with you can't you please put that off just for a little bit? I just got here."

"Why don't you just go into your room real quick? You can go put your stuff away." Kyo said coldly.

"B-but-"

"Do it." He gave me a glare. I walked into the house dragging my black suitcase with me.

Yuki's P.O.V:

"That stupid little girl." Kyo said after his sister left. She was pretty cute with long red hair, green eyes, wearing a nice blue sundress.

"Why do you hate her? I mean she is just trying to spend some time with you." I asked.

"None of your business! Leave her alone right now I beat she is sulking."

"Wouldn't that mean we should go up to her?"

"No she can cry all she wants for all I care. Just leave her alone for right now. She'll be fine soon enough." Kyo stormed away. I looked back where Tenma walked off._ Are you really sure of that Kyo?_

Tenma's P.O.V:

"Man why does Kyo-neechan have to be so mean?" I asked flopping onto my bed. "I mean do I really mean that little to him?"

"Excuse me." A voice said from the door. I popped up from my bed.

"Come in Yuki-kun." He walked in.

"Um, Kyo was wondering when you were cooking dinner." Yuki said. "I know it sounds harsh but he expects you to cook. I can help if you want."

"Oh no it's alright. I'll cook dinner around five." He nodded.

"Tenma I was wondering if you can tell me why Kyo hates you so much."

"Maybe another time." He nodded again then left.

**Me: Slow start of the story I know but it's going to get better.**

**Kyo: This is stupid.**

**Me: I still hate you!**

**Yuki: Don't talk to Tenma-chan like that.**

**Kyo: You want to go stupid rat?!**

**Yuki: Bring it filthy cat!**

**Me: Oh lord, please follow 'me' at AnimefreakChan on twitter. My name is Kimi-chan on there. Now people would be like 'why is your name Kimi on Twitter? Well that's because my friends call me Kimi and that's my main name on there.**

**Yuki: Didn't your friends create it?**

**Me: Yes, I don't go on the twitter. My friends control it I just tell them what to say and they can edit it however they want. Basically you can talk to me but just don't say 'tell Kimi this' because I will tell my friends what to say so you are theoretically talking to me. I got to go. Please call me Tenma when you are reviewing this story unless you have read my other stories. Please review luv ya!**

**Kyo: NO FLAMES OR WE FLAME YOU!**

**Me: YEAH!**


	2. First Day of School

**Me: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while but I lost my flash drive.**

**Kyo: That's no shock.**

**Me: Shut up it's not my fault I never find those things! Besides it was broken anyway.**

**Kyo: And then you had to find a way to get all your stories on your laptop.**

**Me: Well it's thanks to one of my best friends, Chie-chan, emailing me all my stories since I don't have time. So anyway here is the story!**

Tenma's P.O.V First day of school:

_I wonder what my first day is going to be like._ I thought walking to school. Yuki and Kyo were fighting this morning so I told them I was going to head out early. Ever since I got here two days ago Kyo has been a little more on edge. Of course he always is more on edge when I am around. The school came into view along with some early students. A group of girls came to me.

"Hey new girl," a random girl said stepping forward. She has two high small piggy tails on the top of her hair. "I hear you are living with Yuki."

"Well…um…" I started.

"Never touch our Yuki." Someone else said. Everyone started chanting an throwing stuff like paper balls at me or whatever was nearby.

"Leave the new girl alone." A girl said walking towards us from the school. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She has blonde long hair, brown eyes, wearing the school uniform, and a white mask. She is accompanied by a girl who has black hair in a braid and black eyes wearing the same thing.

"What is it to you Yankee?" The first girl with the piggy tails asked.

"Leave her alone or else I will have to send electric shocks to you." The black haired girl said. The girls suddenly were so scared they ran away. I looked at the girls who saved me.

"Thank you so much!" I said bowing. "I don't know why they wanted to know about me living with Yuki but if you didn't show up I don't know what-"

"Hey it's no problem." The blonde girl said. "I'm Uo and this is Hana. If her or anyone else gives you trouble then come find us."

"Thank you again. My name is Tenma. I just came here a couple days ago."

"So why are you living with the Sohmas?"

"Well I'm Kyo's younger sister. I told my dad I wanted to spend more time with him. It took me a while to convince him. He told me if I am to live with my brother I might as well go to the same school as him."

"Wait you are the sister of the orange haired idiot who needs anger management classes?" Uo asked completely shocked. I chuckled.

"It may be a little of a shock since we don't look that much alike or have the same personality but yes I am related by blood to him. He does need some anger management classes. He does have a good heart though."

"I can't believe it. You are the total opposite of him."

"Yes it is surprising." Hana said.

"Hey what are you doing talking to them?" Kyo's voice asked from behind. I turned around seeing him walking with Yuki.

"Oh um… Uo-chan and Hana-chan saved me from some girls. We were just talking is all." I explained.

"You should be happy." Uo said. "If it wasn't for us the Prince's Fan club would have torn her to shreds on her first day." Yuki looked at me sad.

"I am so sorry about that." He said.

"No, no it's fine I am perfectly fine now!" I said. "Why don't we head to class?"

"Whatever." Kyo said walking away from us not giving me a second glance.

"Hey wait a minute!" Uo yelled to Kyo. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

"It's okay Uo-chan. Don't worry about it." I said. "Let's just head to class we are going to be late." I started running towards the school before they started asking many questions. It isn't like Kyo doesn't care but he just doesn't know how to react when it's me. I know he hates me and it's okay. Because I know that he does care…somewhere.

**Me: Sorry it's been a while. I have had no ideas and a lot of stuff has been going on. Give me any ideas you have. Please review NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


End file.
